In Dreams
by Nanashichan
Summary: Okay people, here's my second LotR fic. This one's sap and not as sad as I Was With You. As usual AxL. Who else would I do? Those two are cute together! Anyway, read and review. Thanks, minna!


In Dreams  
  
  
  
I had gotten the CD for the movie a while back and I absolutely love this song so I figured that I should write a fic to it. As usual it came out AxL cause I really like that pairing. Sap and a very tiny bit of angst are in this fic but it had a happy ending so no one worry. Now onto the story. . .  
  
  
  
In Dreams  
  
  
  
Nervously, Legolas stood partially hidden in the outskirts of Mirkwood Forest. His companions were due to arrive today. It had been nearly two years since the last time any of them had seen any of the others but that was not was made the blonde archer jumpy. Rather it was the inevitable arrival of the human member of their Fellowship, Aragorn.  
  
During the journey to Mordor Legolas had found himself falling for the gray- eyed Ranger but had never built up the courage to speak his love to Aragorn. Even when it came time for their final departing, Legolas held his tongue. Beautiful wintry gems haunted his dreams now, always full of love, longing, and sorrow. It was the exact look that had reflected in his companion's eyes as Aragorn had turned and vanished down a separate path.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
* * * * *  
  
So lost in memories, Legolas gasped in surprise when warm hands covered his eyes and a soft voice whispered in his ear. "Guess who."  
  
Without answering, Legolas turned, his emerald eyes wide. "Estel?!" He studied his long time friend. For his arrival, Aragorn had dressed only in a simple tunic that matched his silver eyes, a white shirt underneath, and black leggings.  
  
"Tis I Legolas." Aragorn smiled and moved forward to embrace the prince. A hold that Legolas returned gladly. Unfortunately it also caused him to miss the wince of pain that passed briefly over the Ranger's face when his hand came into contact with the king's left shoulder.  
  
"It has been so long." Said Legolas as he pulled back. "Why did you not visit?"  
  
"I had many matters to tend to after we took leave of each other." The Man turned his gaze to the forest momentarily. "Have the others arrived?"  
  
Legolas nodded. "They have all already come. We were but waiting for your arrival."  
  
"I'm sorry for keeping everyone." Aragorn said in truth as he fell into step beside Legolas, following the blonde into the depths of Mirkwood.  
  
Every now and then, Legolas would attempt to catch a glimpse of Aragorn out of the corner of his eye but the looks went unnoticed by the other, as he was deep in his own thoughts.  
  
/I really did miss him./ Aragorn sighed and gave his gaze to the thin canopy above them, /I still love him no matter how much I've tried to forget him./ He snuck a glance at the fair elf beside him. /He doesn't want me that way though. Legolas proved it when the Fellowship came to an end./  
  
They strolled in relative silence until they reached the city of Mirkwood. Many guards greeted Legolas and bowed respectfully. Aragorn could tell that they already knew who he was by the way that they watched him with respectful eyes.  
  
Legolas could feel when Aragorn stiffened. Turning to his friend, he saw that Aragorn refused to look to the side of them and instead chose to stare straight ahead. Worried, the prince nevertheless didn't need to ask what troubled the other. /I know he hates all this attention but I just had to have him back at my side once more./ Quickening their pace, Legolas smile din understanding when Aragorn locked eyes with him in question. The Ranger, seeing that his friend understood his inner conflict, returned the smile and silently thanked Legolas.  
  
* * * * *  
  
But in dreams  
  
I still hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragorn had received a warm welcome from Gandalf and the others when he and Legolas had came to the palace and he had responded in kind. The hobbits, just as when he met them, were eager to talk his ears off with tales of what had happened since they parted ways but he listened kindly and even commented about a few of his adventures. Although before he had sat down with the smaller members of their company, he and Gandalf exchanged greetings of old friends and he gladly stooped to return to embrace that Gimli offered.  
  
All in all it was an afternoon filled with lively chatter but for once the normally quiet Man was glad to exchange words with his friends with Legolas sitting directly beside him.  
  
"How have you and Sam been fairing, Frodo?" Aragorn questioned when Merry had finished another long and humorous tale.  
  
"Very well." Frodo clasped Sam's hand gently. "We've adopted a child just a few months ago. If you would like to meet her we can bring her along later but now she's asleep."  
  
The Ranger nodded. "I would love to meet your daughter. What is her name?"  
  
"Elenor." Sam replied proudly.  
  
"The elvish sun-star flower?" Aragorn questioned with amusement. "I fear that you two Hobbits are becoming elves."  
  
The company laughed at this and Frodo and Sam flushed at the Man's comment. Aragorn laughed lightly until a yawn overcame him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I am still weary from my journey." As compared to his other companions, Aragorn had had the longest distance to cross to get to Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas nodded understandingly and stood. "I'll show you your room then Estel." He placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder but the soreness was still there and this time Legolas did not miss the flinch of pain. Luckily the others were now intently listening to the Hobbits and had missed the display. Seeing that Legolas was not about to let this pass, Aragorn motioned for him to lead them out into the hall.  
  
Once the large wooden door had closed behind them, Legolas rounded on Aragorn in concern. "What happened? Why are you injured?"  
  
"Can we speak of this in the room? I do not want any of the others to worry over me." Aragorn said with a sigh. He was glad when the blonde archer relented and led him silently down the hall into a beautifully furnished room of dark blue, emerald, and gold.  
  
"Now may I know?" Asked Legolas as he disappeared momentarily into the bathroom and returned with a medical bag. Pushing Aragorn to lie on the bed, the elf began to pull bandages and herbs from the kit.  
  
Relenting to Legolas' gentle touches, the Ranger sighed. "I was attacked on the way here by a few Orcs but I escaped. Tis nothing serious."  
  
Releasing a deep breath, Legolas shook his head. "Remove your shirt so that I can tend to the wound please." After Aragorn had done so, the prince continued. "I'm glad that you were able to get away but I cannot help but worry about you Estel."  
  
Smiling, Aragorn's true emotions shone through for a moment and his eyes glowed. "I'll be fine Legolas." On impulse he reached a hand up to cup Legolas' cheek. "Do not worry."  
  
Sighing, the blonde archer smiled sadly and leaned into Aragorn's hand. "I cannot help but worry, Estel."  
  
Aragorn laughed gently. "Just as I worry about you I suspect." Brushing aside a few blonde strands, the Ranger gazed deeply into his friend's emerald eyes. "I missed you very much after we had parted, Legolas."  
  
Legolas nodded, lost in Aragorn's eyes. "I missed your company as well Estel."  
  
Slowly the two moved together and as their lips touched, Legolas felt something fill in his heart. The elf and the man kissed long and deep, neither knowing when one kiss ended and another began. To Aragorn and Legolas, the world only included them and no one else and for that moment everything was perfect.  
  
They had finally gone back to where they belonged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there  
  
I will go there  
  
And back again  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
Phew….finally finished another LotR fic. Hopefully this one is okay. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are very good and they help me decide whether to continue or not. Thanks everyone. 


End file.
